


Forever

by Korrasamishipper21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, a teensie weensie bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasamishipper21/pseuds/Korrasamishipper21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started off as a fluffy, one shot, of Asami and Korra sending off their child (Sheila) to preschool for the first time, but I'm considering adding to it more and give more slice of life in this delicious korrasami pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"Mommy, it's okay I got this" Their young child spoke confidently as she gave a her mothers a tight squeeze.

Asami rested her hands upon her daughter's biceps and as she crossed through a mental checklist of what her daughter may need for her exciting first day. Her eyes darting up and down her daughter's small frame frantically seeking out any errors to correct. Is her shoelace not tight enough? Are they too tight? Should I have given her the purple back pack or the blue back pack instead? What if she gets angry that the purple backpack is too prissy looking and then she develops a serious problem with her self esteem so much that she becomes a social introvert and then locks herself-

Korra gleamed proudly at her little girl, " Atta girl! Don't you worr-"

"Okay Sheila" the anxious mother began as she increased the pressure of her grip on her eager young preschooler. "Remember to be polite to your teachers, don't forget to put away your back pack in a safe place-" 

The squirmy little girl wiggled in her mothers grip, only to have her attention snapped back to face her nervous mother. "C'mon Sheila, hold still I have to fix your jacket." 

Korra chuckled lightly at her wife's consternation and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder to ease her distress. Leaning down she placed a loving kiss on her cheek, then carefully delivered the preschooler from her clutches. Matching blue with blue, Korra looked into her daughters wide eyes, "Go get 'em kiddo". As swift as a butterfly, Sheila darted to the school entrance pausing only to look back at the couple and throw a final wave goodbye before passing the threshold and disappear.

Asami got up slowly, her eyebrows tightly knit and eyes misty with worry. Korra interrupted her anxiousness with a reassuring hand- their fingers zipping together. 

"Hey it's going to be okay babe. Don't be so worried, I mean it's pretty obvious that she inherited your smarts, so school will be a breeze for our little girl." Korra playfully bumped her hip against Asami's. The anxious mother couldn't help but smile in her panicked state. It seemed only yesterday that their little girl still fit within the crook of her arm swaddled snuggly in a traditional water tribe 'blankey'. She took in a deep inhale. 

"You're right, I should relax" Asami's shoulders drooped at the release of tension, but then clenching her fist firmly. "but I swear if anybody hurts my little girl, I'm going to everything in my power to end not only their future, but their parents career and li-" 

Snagging her vindictive wife's waist, Korra twisted her around and directed her towards their awaiting Sato Mobile. "Alright then dear. You need a drive right now." 

*****  
Asami sighed deeper into her seat, hands placed at ten and two on the steering wheel. "It seemed only yesterday that we were just strolling through the spirit world plains, and now our little girl is in school, and then before I can even blink she'll be in heading future industries and I'll…." her words faded as a thought began to cross her mind.

Korra turned her head from the window to stare questioningly at her troubled wife. Though wanting to ask why the pause, she refrained respectfully allowing her lover to immerse herself within her thoughts. 

Minutes passed in silence…

"Korra"

"Yes dear?"

"Am I…. Old to you?"

Korea's brilliant crescent smile, sunk into a thin straight line. Though perturbed slightly from the question, the smile soon returned to her.

"What are you talking about silly!?" Korra broke the tension with her signature light hearted laugh that seemed to always make everything better. "Asami, you will always and forever be timeless to me." The Avatar leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her wife's cheek in reassurance, carefully nestled her head on her shoulder. "Baby, you're my forever girl."  
Unwilling to hold back her insecurities further, Asami spilled a relieved flood of tears at her wife's answer. 

*The end?*

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed this and would like more, please feel free to review! Your support inspires me to continue. :)


End file.
